Book One: Harry Potter and Curse Of Godric Gryffindor
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: What if Sirius is save the night the Potter's died, Instead of him going to Azkaban its Peter Pettigrew instead. What If Godric Gryffindor had a kid with Salazar Slytherin years later A mystery is at hand. What Happen to Salazar Slytherin after said events of Hogwarts What if said destiny to find out is left to the last decedent of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.
1. Prolog – Saved just in time

I'm back with a new Fic this is a Harry Potter Fic. This is like the books and movies. This will based off an idea I had for awhile. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me that is the work of JK Rowling just using it to have fun. This might be incest if don't like don't read

The book states that Snape hates Harry we don't find out to book Six that it wasn't Harry he hated but James. Also in the books it states that Petunia hates Lilly and calls her a freak. What if both these were out the window.

Peter Pettigrew is said to frame Sirius What if he is saved by someone and He and mystery Person get Peter Pettigrew to talk instead of Sirius going to Azkaban its Peter that is sent to Azkaban instead

In this fic Petunia knows more then what people think, plus she's nice and friendly and Snape likes Harry because of a letter that is sent to him.

Three Oc's will be in this fic Thomas Draco Gryffindor/Potter and his Parents Keith Gryffindor, Alice Quincy Potter. His mother and father both are in prolog only

His Father was related to Gryffindor while his mother was related to Potter family as well.

Thomas James Draco Gryffindor/Potter is an orphan who does not know about his family or his past, all he knows is that he is a wizard and his name along with him is his pet A talking three head flying wolf. If others saw it it would only have one head and it would look like a normal wolf. The wolf is Gryffindor colours and is loyal to Thomas. He is also gay, same with his wolf.

Keith Gryffindor and Alice Potter died a year after James and Lilly died they were killed by Barty crouch Jr. She was a muggle who had a wizard son. She knew a lot about Hogwarts and what Wizards were. She told her son everything she knew about the school and what he was what she didn't tell him was about his connection to the great Godric Gryffindor or the her family the Potters he finds out later on. Also Cedric is the same age as Harry &amp; others As for Book Four GOF The age in the Tw is 17 instead its 14 in my fic. Quotes will be out of the books as well Au – Bella Lanstage/Malfoy family – Still nuts but nice to Harry and Oc As for Malfoy family support Voldemort some what. Also Harry's wand will be a little different

Pairs May include Zabini Blaise, Cedric Digory, Victor Krum, Harry Potter

Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley My Oc will be paired with one or two of them. I haven't decided yet. I do like Slytherin Pairs – Theo/Harry, Zabini/Harry, and Draco/Harry I don't know but my favourite is Krum/Harry or Oliver/Harry those are two I like the most. I am a fan of Cedric/Harry but not so much Harry and Ron Don't get me wrong I like that pair as well but I like Krum/Harry and Oliver/Harry more

I just may say Harry had a boyfriend each year lol

So tune in to Harry Potter and The Curse of Godric Gryffindor.

_**Prolog – Saved just in time**_

_**Night of Lilly/James Murder **_

"James, are you sure what about Alice she is your family, she gave birth to a son as well" Lilly Potter said as she tried to get her son Harry to sleep

"Alice is a muggle who believes that her son is related Godric Gryffindor because of something she found" James said with a sigh

"James who knows she said that the man loved muggles and wanted a son, he gave her a sword I seen it it's Godric Gryffindor's sword" Lilly adds

"If that's true, then everything will be hard for the boy, People will ask questions and want answers to what happen to Godric Gryffindor know one knows what happen years after the school was built but I know that a lot of family's are said to be descendents to the four Hogwarts house's but I can't be sure. I've seen the boy as well and you might be right Alice told me she want to get him magical tested but she to scared. Our family dates back to Godric Gryffindor, yours Hufflepuff why do you think you can do magic and not your sister. Helga Hufflepuff was the same she was a twin like you" James adds

"James something is wrong I feel something Also her three headed wolf told me something was stirring with him" Lilly adds

James nods and goes downstairs – he then comes back – "It's him take Harry and Run" just as he said that he screamed and fell to the floor

Lilly ran back to Harry's grabbed him was about to run but was killed as well she screamed as well as she fell to the floor

Meanwhile while James and Lilly were fighting for the lives Alice was running to find Sirius Black the only one who knew about her son and the truth.

"I know what you did, Peter" Sirius said to Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew sighed "Its not like that but I have to go now" He said killing twelve muggles that were there

Sirius was in shocked what his former friend had done not only did he lead Voldemort to Lilly and James but he just killed muggles in cold blood.

Alice saw the who thing she had to act quick, she knew that Peter was about to get away. She had a truth Potion on her and she had to act, she had a baseball bat metal one for that matter and she ran up to Peter and knocked him out. Peter didn't see it coming neither did Sirius.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Who are you?" Sirius said looking at the one who hit Peter

"Sirius Orion Black, I'm surprised you forgot" Alice said looking at him

"Alice?" He said with sigh

"Who else you mutt" Alice said looking at him.

He laughs but then notices the bottle in her hand "Is that what I think it is?" He adds looking at Peter then her

"Umm Yes, I sort of do market deals with wizards and witches the ministry doesn't know, one of my clients gave it to me, he was told me to get the truth out of my bastard boyfriend, Hes looking after Thomas right Now. I want to know why he gave Thomas Godric Gryffindor's sword, and I found out he told me he was the great nephew to him or a long that lines but I see that we are in need of it here" Alice adds with a grin

"We will not charge you, for said activity but from now on get a licence a voice adds

"Sirius Orion Black You... are under-" A Second voice was about to say

"Don't it was Peter Pettigrew he stole His wand, he was trying to get it back when I arrived I knocked him out before he could kill any body else, if you want to use this that is" Alice said

"Hmm very well" the said voice adds taking said potion from Alice giving it to Sirius then Peter.

"What happen here and with the Potters" Alice said getting a glare from the two.

Pettigrew told everything, what he couldn't Sirius did

"Very well, we will take him, Alice Potter go get your nephew take him to your house. Hagrid will be there soon for the boy also Sirius we will need your wand as well, it will be given back after his trail One said with that the two left with Peter Pettigrew.

"Thank you, if you need anything Name it I owe you" Sirius adds

"My Son, Tell him everything about Hogwarts and who he is if I die also adopt him if you can if not find some one, He will be after me next I heard what she did to the Logbottoms" Alice added

"Yes tragic, there son is Thomas and Harry's age Who is the god mother and Godfather?" Sirius said

"Lilly was godmother, as for Godfather Remus He doesn't know because I can't find him, I've tried James said he was away. I know he's a werewolf but I don't care." Alice said

Sirius blinked but laughed. "Harry will have questions as well I'm his Godfather Also He will have questions as why he's the godfather and not someone else, even now I don't know where he is but I make sure the boy is ok. I will help him in any way but if his father is related to Godric Gryffindor then he owns more then the sword, he owns Hogwarts among others"

Alice nods as both head to where Harry was.

At the same time Baby Harry was battling for his life, the hooded figure as Voldemort aimed the killing curse at Baby Harry it backfired he was killed instead with a blast of light Voldemort was gone and Baby harry was by him self crying at his mothers side.

The Pair came to see Baby Harry cring. "Its ok Hush, my nephew it will be ok." Alice adds picking Harry up and trying to clam him down.

"Hagrid I wonder why he would be...?" Sirius adds

"No they can't be, her of all places" Alice said sighing rubbing her temples as she got Harry to clam down.

"Wait you mean Lilly's sister?" Sirius added looking at her

Alice gave a small nod

"Yes and he will be fine" A voice said be hind them

"Minerva McGonagall Can't he be with us I am a Potter, and by blood I can, she has no right even though she is his Aunt also" Alice added looking at the person who spoke.

"If he stays he will be more trouble, I think that's why they are sending him there" A male voice adds

"Keith I told you to wait I said I be back" Alice adds

"I called him because your son not only has the Potter blood but Godric Gryffindor as well I think I'm not sure about it but Keith has told me a few things only a Gryffindor Heir would know" A voice adds

"Dumbledore what's going on – No No and no don't tell me that obscured Physic Sibyll Trelawney saw something" Alice said

"Yes, she did, but it involves both Harry and Thomas" he adds with a smile.

"I know Godric Gryffindor's will and what else might lie with it, I only heard rumours, it was said Godric hid his will with said values and his wife Helga Hufflepuff put her will in there as well

Sibyll Trelawney told me years ago about something but I didn't know what was about until some one gave me a rare Item and it had a loin on it. I then found a legend that was about said item. This Legend states that Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin had left something at Hogwarts. The Room of requirement was done Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. The chamber of secrets was left by Salazar Slytherin. This Legend as speaks of a hidden Library that has books up to this day and time, suppose to be left by a descendents of Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor but the castle has been looked at right sir.

Dumbledore nods then Keith continued

Harry Potter mother was a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff The Potter family are descendents of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin this has been confirmed by blood and I have proof right here" Keith added looking at the two teachers.

"If that's true that means that we own Hogwarts?" Alice said looking at Keith.

"No it means you do have a say what goes on and the ministry of magic cant stop this because its a will that has been left in my family for years" Keith said

"OK but what does it have to do with my godson and your son?" Sirius added

"Four house's four direct descendents. Harry and Thomas Potter, Tom Riddle, and Luna Lovegood" Keith said

"Wait your talking about that Legend – the one that also states that the founders of Hogwarts knew the future?" Sirius said

"No the didn't what they knew was about was the Deathly hollows, witch are a stone can bring back the dead, A wand that has been passed down for many years and A cloak of invisibility that has also been passed down, there is myth to this but facts of this do bring up questions do the hollows exist or not. Voldemort spilt his soul I don't know how many times – Harry's scar is proof of that that is one piece of his soul I can remove the soul but the scar will remain until he dies, Harry will clash with Tom Riddle many times.

He also took two items belonging to Helga Hufflepuff a locket and a drinking goblet. He stole a tiara from Rowena Ravenclaw and hid it with in Hogwarts. He also has Salazar Slytherin ring with him as well that his mother owned because her family are direct descendents to Salazar Slytherin

The sword was left in my care, with a sliver pocket watch and a key I don't know what the Key is for though

Thomas has a destiny to find the truth about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor and to why Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts Some say he was in love with Godric Gryffindor, that is fact though - Godric Gryffindor had four kids all boys two were by Helga and the other were by Salazar Slytherin this cant be proven though that is what Thomas must find out because he is both descendents while Harry is three of them"

"Lilly family was descendent to Helga Hufflepuff?" Sirius said

"Yes. The legend also states Thomas and Harry's birthdays I have no clue why unless that teacher Physic saw something I didn't" Keith said

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were shocked at this while the others sighed

"_Godric__ Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, __Rowena Ravenclaw, __Salazar Slytherin __were in the past, now a future comes to be __Slytherin __Vs__Gryffindor. __A true __Gryffindor __will be the light to the dark future. A past revealed and new hope through a true __Ravenclaw _that's what Sibyll Trelawney said" McGonagall said with a sigh

"Hmm I don't know what that means but It might refer to Harry and Thomas generation" Keith said

"I agree with that as for what you said Mr Gryffindor, I will look into it, as for these boys they will have there letters at Hogwarts as for Thomas he will have the Potter last name if any one knew the truth" Dumbledore adds

Alice nods "I'm fine with that also do you mind if I leave a letter for Harry and can you give this letter to Your teacher Snape as well for me" Alice said looking at Dumbledore

"No that's fine. And I will We must be off now and Sirius I let you decide when you come into Harry's life Miss Potter don't do anything reckless I know you know about us and the school" Dumbledore added taking said letters as he, Hagrid, and McGonagall leave to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncles.

Alice sighs nods looking at Sirius, he also sighs but nods "What we do now?" Alice added looking at Keith as he holds Thomas

"We gather everything here for Harry and box it. We throw out broken things and his baby things. Keep pictures and take broken ones and put them with the other pitcures then we repair the house then seal it, only the seal can be broken by Harry and Thomas" Keith said

Sirius nods and the three do so it takes them about two days to do so.

"We need to do same at our place, your welcome to stay for awhile Sirius" Alice said looking at said man

Sirius nods and the three head to Alice and Keith home


	2. Hogwarts - Destiny and Loyalty

I'm back with a new Fic this is a Harry Potter Fic. This is like the books and movies. This will based off an idea I had for awhile. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me that is the work of JK Rowling just using it to have fun. This is incest if don't like don't read

The book states that Snape hates Harry we don't find out to book Six that it wasn't Harry he hated but James. Also in the books it states that Petunia hates Lilly and calls her a freak. What if both these were out the window.

Peter Pettigrew is said to frame Sirius What if he is saved by someone and He and mystery Person get Peter Pettigrew to talk instead of Sirius going to Azkaban its Peter that is sent to Azkaban instead

In this fic Petunia knows more then what people think, plus she's nice and friendly and Snape likes Harry because of a letter that is sent to him.

Three Oc's will be in this fic Thomas Draco Gryffindor/Potter and his Parents Keith Gryffindor, Alice Quincy Potter. His mother and father both are in prolog only

His Father was related to Gryffindor while his mother was related to Potter family as well.

Thomas James Draco Gryffindor/Potter is an orphan who does not know about his family or his past, all he knows is that he is a wizard and his name along with him is his pet A talking three head flying wolf. If others saw it it would only have one head and it would look like a normal wolf. The wolf is Gryffindor colours and is loyal to Thomas. He is also gay, same with his wolf.

Keith Gryffindor and Alice Potter died a year after James and Lilly died they were killed by Barty crouch Jr. She was a muggle who had a wizard son. She knew a lot about Hogwarts and what Wizards were. She told her son everything she knew about the school and what he was what she didn't tell him was about his connection to the great Godric Gryffindor or the her family the Potters he finds out later on. Also Cedric is the same age as Harry &amp; others As for Book Four GOF The age in the Tw is 17 instead its 14 in my fic. Quotes will be out of the books as well Au – Bella Lanstage/Malfoy family – Still nuts but nice to Harry and Oc As for Malfoy family support Voldemort some what. Also Harry's wand will be a little different

Justin Finch Fletchley is Cedric Digory year so I just reversed them.

Pairs May include Zabini Blaise, Cedric Digory, Victor Krum, Harry Potter

Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley My Oc will be paired with one or two of them. I haven't decided yet. I do like Slytherin Pairs – Theo/Harry, Zabini/Harry, and Draco/Harry I don't know but my favourite is Krum/Harry or Oliver/Harry those are two I like the most. I am a fan of Cedric/Harry but not so much Harry and Ron. Don't get me wrong I like that pair as well but I like Krum/Harry and Oliver/Harry more

I just may say Harry had a boyfriend each year lol

So tune in to Harry Potter and The Curse of Godric Gryffindor.

**Chapter 1. 11 years later**

**Pov Thomas**

11, Year old Thomas Draco Gryffindor/Potter sighed as he went to his cousins for the day. He was an Orphan his Parents died when he was a 2 years old. He didn't know who but he have been hearing things. He had family Harry Potter his cousin. He was hanging around with him a lot He met Harry by accident Harry ran into him at the market with Petunia. She knew who he was she then started yelling at Thomas saying why Harry ended with them and not his family. Thomas and Harry looked at each other then back at Petunia She then told Harry of his Aunt on his fathers side and how they had a son same age as Harry She then told him who the boy was when they got back home. Harry want to know more about Thomas so he found out and they became friends Today they were headed for the zoo Harry asked Thomas to come with him for safety reasons.

How ever every one has there flaws These flaws could help or destroy

people around them To Thomas he had a few flaws One of them was love, He knows how to show it around others but when it comes to a relationship he doesn't know or what to do. His second flaw is danger he likes it so much it has put him in harms way more then once How ever that flaw is what makes him strong. His third was grieving when it takes people a few days or months it takes him longer. His last flaw is his pride. He is some one who takes pride very serious and pride of others very serious as well it hurts his ego if his pride is hurt but he just becomes stronger when that happens

"No Funny business both of you" Vernon said looking at both as he got in the car

"Only if your Son behaves as well" I say looking at Harry's uncle

Vernon glared then looked at his son who then looked at Harry and I

Dudley sighed "Fine but you two must make me a deal then" He said looking at Harry and I

Harry looks at me what have you gotten us into look.

"Your Homework?" I said

"That and a date with someone down the road" He said looking at us

"Fine" Both of us say

_**The zoo Reptile room**_

I sigh as I look at one of the snakes, Harry sees me "What's up?" he said as we leaned against the glass.

"I wonder what's it like, to talk with animals or these guys for that matter" I add pointing to the snake who had its eyes fixed on us

The snake curled up and looked at us

"Um Thomas I think the snake heard you" Harry said

The snake nods at Harry.

"Wait can you hear both of us? Parseltongue" I say The snake nods then nods again "What?" Harry said

"It means we can talk to snakes but I don't understand why I have a few times but I didn't know at the time I read it in a book that was left for me as a birthday gift" I added

"I don't understand what you mean?" Harry said looking at me

I look at him then look where his mom's sister was "Harry want to know why you Aunt called me a whole bunch of names and a freak its because we are wizards Harry and she is what they call a muggle means non magic I think" I say looking at him with a sigh

"Were what?" Harry adds Shocked

"Wizards Harry wonder why when you want to hurt Dudley or say something back to your Aunt when she said something bad about me or your parents. Anger triggers our powers. You and I can do Wandless magic So I'm going to remove the trace on you that they put on you but to them it will look like its still in effect any way We should help this guy" I say

The glass disappears and said snake gets out then says thanks to us

We laugh and enjoy the rest of the day

Vernon sigh and looked at the two as they laugh but just looked away Petunia knew something was up and looked at the two boys with a glare

The months passed now day of Harry's 11 birthday. Harry knew he wouldn't get anything but Thomas had got him a broom and other things, he then understood magic was real. He told his aunt he was leaving and she looked worried but Thomas came and saved him by taking him away.

"I don't care if you are muggles. I have the right to take my cousin with me and you guys don't give a rats ass about him so I make it easy give me custody of him and we will never come near here again, Petunia your just a jealous sister who wanted to belong, you don't care and don't have what your sister had. Witch is love that's what happen" I say looking at her

She glared at me then looked at Harry. "He's right ever since I came to live here by someone you have made my life hell, I want out So I could care less about you guys you never shown me love where I've tried I bet you lied about my mom and father as well. I know someone has been watching me and I don't know why" Harry said with his things at the door Vernon was in shock so was Dudley. Petunia went in to the kitchen then came back with a letter.

"You want to know truth fine here, this came with you when you were left on our door step and I'll be glade to sign those papers" she said looking at me then handing Harry the letter.

I nod handing her the papers, she and Vernon signed them hand them back to me

Harry read the letter over.

"This guy is just using me in some upcoming war, I don't care, I want you in my life Aunt Petunia besides Thomas is family as well, He's the only family I I have left I don't care if you hate me for my mother I will always love you" Harry adds as we head out the door.

Petunia was shocked but then as we shut the door she cried me and Harry heard her.

"So were to, they will track us wont they?" Harry said

"Umm I guess we head to a pub in London called Leakey Calderon and we have to go so lets fly" I add

Harry sighed and nods.

They get to the pub, as the open the door, they got looks and whispers, Harry heard some One man said that's Alice Potters boy, very bright lad, another said He comes here all the time I'm surprised he knows a third just looked at us and nods

The bar tender looked at us.

"How can I help you young lads?" He said with a smile

"Umm, I don't know we flew here on our brooms" Harry said

"Were you noticed?" one said

"No we took cloud cover but I think a four year old muggle did not sure I was trying to keep up with my cousin and had come down low but thing is we don't know how to go to umm" I say pointing to the back door

"Hmm you two would do great for Quidditch Oh Yes I noticed how you followed other wizards in I let you through Hogwarts for the fall?" The bar tender said

"Yes I think, I just turned 11, as for my cousin he turned 11 back in March" Harry said

"What's your names?" The Bartender said

"Thomas Drago Potter, and Harry James Potter" Someone said

We turn to see a woman with Red hair coming towards us

"Wait, I saw you at the orphanage I was at, Your Miss Pewwit?" I say

"I go by Weasley though Tom I take them I have to met Arthur any way" She adds

"Sure Molly, good day lads Also I wont say a word about you two flying here" He adds with a grain

"Umm Miss Weasley was it, were you the one who's looking out for me, Since I've been born, I have had things given to me and I don't know who from?" I say

"Wait you flew here on brooms, Dears I'm surprised the ministry didn't catch you, I did send you the clothes along with some photos of your Mother as for the other things no" Molly adds

"Yes One witch I think saw us, said her name was Nymphadora but want us to call her Tonks A young Aour in training, said she was late for a meeting at the Ministry She came half way with us She also said she was related to Malfoys or something She knew who we were and praised us on our flying she said not every Witch or wizard can fly good. She also said she knew my mother plus Alice as well and gave me a letter I haven't opened it, I was after we got our Hogwarts stuff" Harry said

"So she's up in the ranks Sirius would be happy for is niece My son is going this year as well" Molly said

"Wait Black as in Sirius Black, My godfather?" Harry said

"Wait how, Your not ever suppose to know that" Molly said

"I have a power I don't know how to describe it, when me and Harry first met I saw his thoughts, even memorys dating back to when me and him were born and visa virsa" I add touching Molly hand showing her. My thoughts showed to her and Harrys

A voice sound in Molly's head it was McGonagall - _**"**__**Godric**__** Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, **__**Rowena Ravenclaw, **__**Salazar Slytherin **__**were in the past, now a future comes to be **__**Slytherin **__**Vs**____**Gryffindor. **__**A true **__**Gryffindor **__**will be the light to the dark future. A past revealed and new hope through a true **__**Ravenclaw **__**that's what Sibyll Trelawney said"**_

More voices Sirius and Alice

"_**My Son, Tell him everything about Hogwarts and who he is if I die also adopt him if you can if not find some one, He will be after me next I heard what she did to the Logbottoms" Alice added**_

"_**Yes tragic, there son is Thomas and Harry's age Who is the god mother and Godfather?" Sirius said**_

"_**Lilly was godmother, as for Godfather Remus He doesn't know because I can't find him, I've tried James said he was away. I know he's a werewolf but I don't care." Alice said**_

_**Sirius blinked but laughed. "Harry will have questions as well I'm his Godfather Also He will have questions as why he's the godfather and not someone else, even now I don't know where he is but I make sure the boy is ok. I will help him in any way but if his father is related to Godric Gryffindor then he owns more then the sword, he owns Hogwarts among others"**_

Molly Just looked at Harry then Thomas.

"Miss Weasley you ok, What you saw was the night my parents died and a talk with my mother and His godfather I think I don't even know I was in the arms of my father I think, I don't even Remember" I say looking at her

Molly just hugs us, "Boys your coming to stay with us next summer" she said

"Well we might have a job we don't know yet" Harry added looking at her

"I know you guys will have free time I think right?" Molly adds

We nod and sigh as she showed us the stops and the bank Gringotts

She told us that we had to be on the platform at Kings cross at 11am sharp and left us to do our shopping.

"Well I don't have my Key. Yours was left for you I pay you back next year If that's ok?" Harry adds

"No your my cousin I'm treat you for your birthday so lets go to Gringotts" I add

Harry nods and we do so

_**Gringotts**_

The gobians look at us then one said can I help you.

"Yes I want to make with drawl from Alice Potter account, and My own as well" I say

"Alice Potter she died years ago who are you?" He said

"I'm her son Thomas Drago Potter, If you want a blood scroll fine I have one ready with all the information, Also I wish to transfer Harry James Potter account into A new account under My name. I have the legal work here. It was done by my mother years ago and a letter to you guys as well" I say looking at him

He takes the scroll and the letter. Reads it and calls a head goblin who then nods.

Mister Potters come with me please. The head Goblin would like to talk in private then when your done he take you to said vaults.

The Goblin nods

"You both are 11, right. Miss Potter has warned us of illegal activity in your vault Mister Potter. We got all the money back as for what Mr Thomas said I agree and it has been arrange I will give you a new key to the vault it is all there now. As for the letter she warned us of what going on. Harry potter you have memory blocks and other spells placed on you. I can remove them and we can make a deal" He said

"We would like a job with dragons, We both love to fly We need something outside Hogwarts also trace that cant track where we are only my family pet would know or Harry's Or people we trust" I say

"I see so you know what that old fool is up to?" He adds

"I know it has to do with Harry that's why I went and got him off his aunt, and Horux is what his scar is can it be removed with out the dark lord Known?" I say

"Hmm very dark magic that is, must kill and spilt your soul for it... more then 1 he did, Yes it can be done, and I agree. So I will send word to the dragon reserve saying you two want jobs. You know its dangerous and you don't fear it, and you both are legal in muggle laws as for ours..Alice Quincy Potter is your legal guardian when this was sign it goes to her son Thomas so He cant stop this and we will make sure, we are no fans of him or his death eaters" The Goblin adds

"On behalf of the Potter name I thank you" I say

They nod and shake our hands

_**One hour later -**_

"Mr Potter How do you feel, our med witches remove the horcux and destroy it as for your mind we fixed it. He doesn't know and we have that information you guys wanted and I will now show you to your vaults" He said

"I feel fine, Thank you I'm in less pain then I was two years ago even though its a scar now it still looks cool" Harry said

We go to the vaults and get our money for school

_**Meanwhile at Hogwarts **_

"What do you mean he's gone, He has the trace on him, if he removed it it would kill him" Snape said

"He's fine Molly Weasley told me she just saw him and Thomas Potter in Diagon Alley and she show them around" Fudge said "How did they get there?" Dumbledore said

"Thomas some how he knew, I don't know she saw them there asked where they were going, Thomas said Hogwarts stuff Also Tonks she took them half way she saw them flying in the clouds. She told me who they were I was shocked Also You cant do anything Dumbledore The Duselys singed custody over to Mr Black it seems if I'm I reading this signed from right" Fudge said

Dumbledore looked shocked just then an owl came through the window

Dumbledore open the letter it was to McGonagall.

_Dear Professor,_

_You don't know me or my cousin but he's famous, We haven't got our letters yet they can be burned we accept and will be there on Sept 1st Also Mister Snape You should tell– Umm not my words but Petunia's I don't know what she meant by that. I wish to thank Miss Molly Weasley for showing us around also Minster Fudge if you are seeing this we are sorry for flying it was only way to get away from his aunt and uncle they hurt him sir I have seen it I watch him for years also Dumbledore You can wrought in hell if you plan to use my cousin for Voldemorts plans I know a way to free him from that past I am helping. I will make you pay in ways you cant imagine for I know that Im not just house of Potter but one other – You will not find us. We got work cards and are heading to our job for the rest of the summer The Minstery Knows of this how ever it cant be disclosed to you Dumbledore only those of the Potter house, Black house, or the Malfoy house will know._

_Good day yours truly_

_Thomas Dargo Potter and Harry James Potter- The last heirs to Noble House of Potter._

Dumbledore looked at the letter "Fudge what is meaning of this, they shouldn't even know all that, I was told they didn't know, they were to find out on there birthdays Hagrid was going to pick both boys up" Dumbledore said

Snape blinked at that line as he read it _**Also Mister Snape You should tell– Umm not my words but Petunia's I don't know what she meant by that –**_ "What does that mean" Fudge added reading it as well

Snape sighs and looks at Fudge "I guess about my past I don't Know"

"They found out long time ago, Thomas knew when he was 4. He came to my house and told me who he was I dint want to believe a four year old but when he should me a letter that he got then I told him that he was a wizard As for Harry Potter 5 years old, Thomas told him" Fudge said

Snape looks at Fudge "Minster do they know what happen to Alice Potter or Harry's Parents" Snape said looking at Dumbledore

"I don't know. I couldn't read them, A shield charm and a very powerful one was place on both boys among other Charms" Fudge said

"Well at least we know Harry's safe and that his cousin is looking out for him, as for Black what does he know?" McGonagall said

"He knows godson is safe and is in good hands, Minster Thomas will be a great wizard, I told him either what I saw and heard from the boys. They were drinking fire whisky I ask how they got the bottle they told me an older student from Hogwarts gave it to them a gift. I asked how they got to Tom's pub, they told me by broom and I explained you wouldn't be happy with that but you were fine it seems" A voice said

"Molly what you doing here I thought Arthur was meting you" Fudge said

"Lucius told me where you were for some odd reason, I don't know why, I saw him just after I saw the boys. As for them they are fine Dumbledore I will look after them if you want me to?" Molly said

"No it seems this is out of my control it seems Godric Gryffindor is playing a part in this I don't understand why though" Dumbledore said sighing

"So the rumours were true – Alice Potter got knocked up by the last decedent of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin" Molly added looking at the group

"Yes if the world finds out then the both him and Harry will be in trouble because James Potter was related to Godric as well but not only that Lilly Evans was related to Helga Hufflepuff but that is taking care of records have been sealed only way they can find them is well at the ministry and only one who knows full truth are some wizards and myself" Fudge said

"Ok what of the boys what house would they be put in?" Molly said

Dumbledore eyes sparkle "Molly my dear that is up to fate, we should get back to work" Dumbledore said the others nod

As that was happening Thomas and Harry were getting there things, They met a few kids who they would go to school with along with there parents.

How ever after ever one left Snape went to his room and read the note he got from Alice years ago.

_It read: Both want to use Harry in the war. I know this because I had a vision of a different time where this happens I know the truth about you and Lilly you guys were friends at one point. Snape Harry isn't like James on thing he has of James is Qudditich He is more like Lilly you will see when he comes, but he might have traits of James I don't know The dark lord will come back how ever you can put a stop before he does. Horcux that is how and why Harry lived its dark magic the user splits there soul in many places Murder helps to do so. She knows the truth I bet you she will tell Harry about you. How ever I know for fact five out of the seven are gone thanks to Narcissa and Lucius. They are playing him just like you are. They destroyed most of his stuff but keep the books and other things._

_The snake he has and Harry Scar are what is left. If you want Harry to have a good life find said Snake and kill it_

Snape blinked as he read this. He read this a lot over the years He put a no read spell on it among other things he didn't give it Dumbledore as well. Only person who would know is dead, but he should wait to see what happens it was going to be very busy year

**Back at Diagon Alley**

The boys head to Madam Malkin. The witch smiled at the two as they come in

"Hogwarts dears?" she added

"Yes Mam" I say looking at her

She smiled and nods "Got the lot here another young man being fitted up just now in fact" She said as the two follow

She placed Harry on stool and me next to the boy that was blond

"Hello Both Hogwarts said the boy

"Yes. Hmm Your not Lucius boy are you?" I say looking at the blond

The blond looked at me then nods "Yes I am, how did you met my father?" he said

"I was at a muggle orphanage growing up, He came to me when I was eight years old on my birthday and gave me a book on Dark magic I asked him who this was from and he told me it was from your Aunt. She has been writing to me asking my option on our world. What she says I believe her. As for the Dark lord Voldemort. (Gasp was heard from the witches who were doing our robes) I believe he is a jealous wizard who likes to kill for the hunt" I say

"I agree, even though he killed my Parents and his death eater killed my Cousins parents. I say we can learn from him in Dark arts" Harry adds

The blond looked at us "You don't fear the dark lord even use his name in pubic, As for My Aunt Bella, What in the world does she want with you? hmm. I like you two. Names Draco" The blond adds

"Harry and Thomas Potter" I add

"Potter I see, Things are going to get interesting at Hogwarts" He said

"As for your Aunt I think she dated My mom years ago, I guess she want to make sure I was fine I guess also I don't care if she is one she has help me over the years no one else has expect Miss Weasley with clothes but that's about it" Takes out a letter and shows Drago

Draco's eyes widen as he reads the letter

"_Thomas, _

_You asked in your last letter What Azkaban is like – well I tell Its not fun in here, you want to know what Azkaban is fine, Its torture that's what it is. Also I'm Very sorry to hear about my ex. You mother was. Just say my safe heaven here after she passed I went nuts still am..If my sister found out...just say she might kill me. I know what your mother was even though she was a muggle I had respect for her going after Dumbledore and protecting you. Also Harry Potter.. He is an interest to the dark lord just letting you know as for why I know because I'm a death eater, You can hate me, my brother in law as well but we are pure blood I know you are I can see it in your eyes your not just Potter. Your magic goes back years I can tell. The dark lord doesn't know this but I like both of you and willing to help you in any way"_

_Bella, Lastrnage-Black_

_Ps: My nephew is going to Hogwarts you might just like him_

"She never takes a liking to any one how you two do it?" Draco said

"The muggle orphanage I live in said to write to prisons and get an idea of what they were like, Azakban well for some reason this muggle orphanage knows about it and wizard world" I say

"No wonder father mentions it here and there he said your name once or twice, mom said we should help this was years ago" Draco said

"I hear you cant be on Qudditich teams till your second year is that true?" Harry said

"Yes, I don't know the reason they should allow the first years to have there own brooms" Draco said

"Well we have our own, also we got a job helping dragons and what are the houses like I'm more carious" I say

"All done dears" Madam Malkin said

"I guess I see you at school Hope your in Slytherin that's where I'm going to be my family has for years" Draco adds as all three of us pay and exit the shop.

"Ah Mr Potter Nice to see you again" Lucius added as he sees us

"You as Well Mr Malfoy, this is my cousin Harry, Also tell you sister Miss Malfoy next time you write to her if she gets any mail these days That I agree with what she said in her last letter to me and that I don't care that she umm Supports a Nobel dark wizard and that would be most great full because Dumbledore has left both me and Harry in the dark. As for Dumbledore he can go to hell, he stole from my cousin and that's one thing you don't do to a Potter last one who did that I think had there lower parts hung around there neck and this was at the a ball right Also Mr Malfoy I need to get him off my cousins back and off his parents will. Your sister in law said you would help. That is my favour and if you need a favour in return we will accept it"

Mr Malfoy looked pleased with him self "Sure I will talk to Fudge about it and no just be a friend to Draco that is all I ask of you right now. Maybe down the road by not now" He said with an evil smile

Narcissa Malfoy was in shock Her sister did something good for once "Hmm I heard about that, yes it was at Hogwarts during my year. As for my sister I hope she hasn't been driving you crazy and I will" She said looking at me

"No she's been telling him about dark magic and the three curse that we shouldn't know I don't care we need protecting right not from the Dark lord but those who fear huge spiders or other things we don't know how to handle She's also told me about him and I don't care about how the most feared dark wizard killed my family. I hate him for it but he had his reasons and it lies with in the department of mystery" Harry said

Lucius looked at Harry with wide eyes "Hmm I will look into that I don't know how you know about that but whats down there we don't even know as for what he wants I don't know my self" Lucius adds

Harry nods "Thank you for being honest with us unlike Dumbledore" Harry said

Lucius nods and so does Narcissa.;

"I know the curse that was used against my cousin but I could care less. We shouldn't fear death but accept it" I say

Both older Malfoy's were flabbergasted they didn't know how to respond to that

"We got to go thanks for you time, also Draco no hard feelings if we are in other houses ok" Harry said

Draco nods and both Potters went to the next shop

"The Dark lord will like to know these turn of events if he returns" Narcissa said to Lucius with an evil grin

He just nods in return

From there we went to get everything else. Next was Owls. I bought Harry A snowy Owl and the owner said there was a special pet here that was waiting to be picked up. I dint know. But he brought out a three headed wolf with wings. It looked at me then Harry and nodded The owner said free of charge so we took our pets and went to get our wands next.

_**(Pg 63 out of Book 1)**_

The last shop was Narrow and Shabby peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Maker of fine wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place empty expect for a single spindly chair that I sat on to wait. Harry and I felt strangely as though we had entered a very strict library Harry looked at me with carious face but he now swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred ti him and we both looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason the back of our necks prickled. The dust and silence in here seemed to to tingle with some secret magic.

"Hello any one here" I say looking at Harry

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice making us jump and I fell off the chair

An old man was standing before us his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop

"Hello" Harry said awkwardly.

Ah Yes, said the man Yes yes I though I would be seeing both of you soon Harry and Thomas Potter. It wasn't a question. You have your mother's eyes as for you Thomas your father's strong will. It only seems like yesterday both were in here themselves buying their first wands Ten and a quarter inches long swishy made of willow Nice wand for charm work. As for his father Ten inches long hollow made of tree bark, a loin fang and dragon scales very good around for a lot of things.

Harry's father on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand eleven inches pliable A little more powerful and excellent for transfiguration Well I say his father favoured it. Its really the wand that chooses the wizard of course" He said

"So who is going first" I add looking at the man

"You will your wand hand?" he said

"Err Left and Harry's right" I say

Mr Ollivander measured our arms then went to boxes at the back.

_**(Pg 64 and 65 of book 1)  
**_

"Right then try this one Fourteen inches Very Hollow made of Dragon scales, Snake scales, Loin fur, A loin fang, A basilisk fang, Dragon Heart string and A Phoenix feather" He said

I nod and take it give a wave – I felt warmth in my fingers I gave it a wave around my head a glow surrounded the dusty shop Red and gold sparks shot out the end of it looking like a fire work hitting Harry and repairing his glasses

"Curious Very Curious" Mr Ollivander adds

"Sir what do you mean?" I say

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter, However your wand only has been seen once and that was 10,000 years ago do you know who had the wands" He said looking at me

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?" Harry said

"Yes and no. There wands I believe were what makes his wand together. I'm not sure, I seen many wands through my years as a wander maker. I'm carious because the Potter family is said to be related to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin but that is just a rumour mind you" He said

Harry sighed as My wand was put in a box

"Right then Mr Potter try this one – Beechwood and Dragon Heart sting Nine Inches Nice and flexible Just take it and give it a wave" Ollivander said looking at Harry

"Might work" I say

He did and crunch was heard "Nope Next – Maple and Phoenix feather Seven inches quite whippy Try" He adds

Harry did and his glasses where smoking on them "Nope" I add laughing

Harry sighed "Nope- Here ebony and Unicorn hair eight and half inches springy Go on" Ollivander added

I duck as sparks come from it "Tricky customer eh Not to worry we'll find the perfect match. I wonder if.. Hmm Fourteen inches Holly made of Dragon scales, Snake scales, Loin fur, A loin fang, A basilisk fang, Dragon Heart string, Badger Fur, Badger Claws and A Phoenix feather" He said handing Harry the wand

Harry took it – and felt warmth in his fingers Harry then raised it above his head brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Oh very Good, Well Well Well How Curious How Very Curious" He said

"What do you mean sir, What do you mean Curious?" Harry said

"Mr Potter as I told your cousin I said the wand choose the wizard. This is another ancient wand that was made Three founders of Hogwarts, it seems there is mystery in your family I don't know how far but it dates back to the Hogwarts founders but I thought you would have the other wand the brother whom gave you the scar Now that is a mystery why this wand chose you but As I said the wand chooses the wizard Mr Potter" Ollivander said smiling

Harry nods as it was placed in a box as well – We paid for both wands and left the store. The afternoon was good Harry enjoy his birthday.

The last month of the summer was fun me and Harry visit the other shops in Diagon Alley and we headed to the train station on September 1st. We go through the barrier to platform Nine and Three quarters We started to head to the train when I saw Draco with his mom I told Harry to go head and He went to find an empty door so he can get on

"Draco" I say as we see him with his mother

"Hi you two do you think you will be in Slytherin?" His mother said

"I don't know. Maybe If I was I'll be happy with any house my cousin as well Can I write to you and Mr Malfoy just asking because I don't have many people that like to talk dark arts with and since your sister got me into it I would like to know more" I say

Draco grinned at his mom She nods "That's fine also you were nice to Draco even knowing that our family knows him, so I don't mind Draco give him our address Also Draco was wondering if you guys would like to come stay with us at one point" She said with a smile

"That is nice of you, but I don't think so we are working all summer in Romanian plus Bulgaria I think and not sure I don't know if we get time off So we will owl you when we do, I thought Mr Malfoy would have said something" Harry adds

"Oh he said about a job but I dint think you guys would get the job this soon" She adds

"Yes we got word last week, we start when term ends" I say

_**A few places away Miss Weasley was with her kids**_

"Mom whos that talking with Malfoy Jr and Miss Malfoy" One of her twins said

"It's true Alice Quincy Potter's son at Hogwarts" A boy said to his grandmother

"Neville don't only thing he has is his cousin Harry – He lost his mom and father like you did to death eaters" His grandmother adds

"Potter? As in Harry Potter" some one else added

I heard this and glared at the boy so did Malfoy

"Lets go on the train, I can't stand people who talk about my cousin that way also you can sit with your friends I sit with my cousin" I add

Malfoy and his mom cracks a smile and he nods Harry sighs looks at Molly and waves

Molly smiles "Good term boys" she yelled

I yell out the window "Thanks Miss W, I hope we do have a fun term I heard two jokers at Hogwarts Well just say they met there match with me and my cousin" I say

"Thomas that's a bit off" Harry adds coming into view with his trolly

"Well not really you turned your cousin in to a cat at the age of five and we didn't even have our wands yet. Dammit where I put my Naruto book _**Ac**__**cio**_ _**Naruto V22**_" I said flicking my wand. A rattle was heard from Harry's trolly outside Harry lift a few things and Zoom the book flew to me and I caught it with one hand

"Sorry night reading was board" Harry adds with a grin I just nod "Are you done this is one of my favourite volumes" I add

Harry sighs "Yes I just for got to give it back I'm up to Seventy now or Seventy two" Harry said getting on the train

"That spell is year four how you know it and did you really turn him into a cat what about the ministry did they say something?" One twin said amused

"Yes. Cat spider the next year, a ferret a year before. Even his aunt and uncle into teapots. But it only last a day or two when he got angry as for that spell I bought years 1-7 and me and Harry have been studying all the books, we master some of the spells from each year but not all" I say

Miss Weasley sighed "Miss Weasley we will be fine we have The four founders on our side" Harry said as he got on the train I close the window and I head to find empty sit whole Harry fixed our trunks

Her daughter and her sons looked at her

"What I met them in Diagon Alley drinking fire whisky I help them find the shops" Molly said

The boys look her and then sigh She said buy three of her sons and they got on the train

_**A few hours later on the train**_

"Man that was something" Harry said sighing looking at me as we sat down "Yes it was" I add sighing

The door to our compartment open and a boy who looked Italian looked at us.

"No where to sit do you to mind, I'm not an ass or anything I don't judge as well" He said

"Sure, me and my cousin were just talking about what house we will be in I'm Harry Potter and my cousin Thomas" Harry adds

"Zabini Blaise, and I knew when I was out side, I saw the whole thing about people talking behind your back its not right I'm not one to judge. Also I met you years ago but I was there for a few months because I ran away from my family because of a fight we had" Blaise said looking at us

"Oh the kid who like muggle chess and ask if I knew how to play. Yes I remember" I say smiling and shaking his hand

The door to our compartment open again this time one of the red heads came into view "No seats all taking do you guys mind?" he said

"I know you, Weasley right Father works at the ministry of magic Muggle division or something" Blaise said

The red head nods "Sure I think this place can fit another person in here" I say

"Ron Weasley. Is it true you two were drinking Fire whisky how was it?"

Blaise looked at us with an amused look on his face

"Yes true We got it off a fifth year who stole it off his dad, he didn't want to get in trouble so he sold it to us for five gallons, we did get smashed until your mother took the bottle and drank the rest her self, She hex us and I think did a sober charm I don't know because I didn't feel the effects of it Thomas took most of it" Harry said

"Only because I all most hit a dog thanks to you" I say

"Hey I didn't mean it, A car almost ran me over, good thing that was a wizard as well" Harry adds.

"Wait you guys know how to fly, Mom wont even let me till I'm Second or third year and what did the wizard do?" Blaise said

"Yes both of us do, You know what, We will teach you, Also Ron you know how to because of your brothers right?" I add

"Yes" Ron adds looking at me with a confused face.

"Oh he told us we should use more cover and told us how to get to the pub, he also said he couldn't believe ho good we were and gave us tickets to see Victor Krum play Christmas eve I think" Harry said

Both boys gasp and shout "No way"

I show them and Harry does as well. "That's cool" Blaise said looking it over then handing back to me

The door to our compartment open again, this time it was a small boy and a bushy brown hair girl

"Let me guess Neville Longbottom, and Granger I think. If your here Neville must lost something?" I say looking at the two

"Yes I am, and Yes your right" Neville said

"It's Hermione but yes my last name is right and his toad have you four seen it?"

"Hmm When I got on, I saw it near the bathroom near the third compartment" Harry said

"Yes then I saw it near the candy lady who was handing out sweets in the first compartment" Blaise adds

"Well I didn't see it" Ron said looking at the two

"I saw it same spot my cousin saw it after he did ask Ron's brothers two tall twins red hair they might know" I say

"Thanks" Both said and the left

"That's why I got Harry an owl and I got a three head wolf with wings" I say

The others laugh just as I open the window, just as I do my friend comes though the window.

I look at Harry then the others I see the mail its holding in one mouth the other two had two had letters as well

"Hmm, Harry this one is for you" I say taking the one out of the third mouth and handing him it, As for this one, My order to Witch Weekly Plus the Daily prophet and the last one I don't know but its for me and Harry" I say

Harry nods and puts it away as he looks at me and I sigh, after awhile Ron breaks the silence.

"Open it?" Ron said

I do and read it

_Dear Harry/Thomas._

_I be glad to train you two, I'm surprised the Ministry doesn't even know that you sent this out but some one must found out because we had to send your form back to the ministry I heard Lucuis Malfoy over ruled some of them and told them that you knew a lot. I seen an article in the muggle news something about a four year old seeing two boys on brooms? I guess that is also why, My mother will have a heart attack if she found this out but its done You guys start at end of term I will met you guys at Hogwarts _

_Your starting Hogwarts this year right well you might met my brothers. My younger one is starting as well. Don't mind my other brother though he's too quiet as for my twin brothers you might have a hand full. Dumbledore must have a fit He doesn't even know this I heard about only Black, Malfoy or Potter house can know whats deal with that. Even the ministry is yelling at Fudge because of your ages how do you do that Tell me when you see me by the way. I was helping a young dragon to its mother when I saw this guy, I didn't know who he belong to, I looked and saw a name tag that's how I figured your names I don't know your last names though all Fudge said was we were getting two boys to help us for the summer in a rude way Any way Ron knows where to find me I was in Bulgaria visiting a friend when I got this – You guys will be at Hogwarts by the time you get this or sooner. I seen how fast he flies what a beauty_

_Good luck with your term_

_Charlie Weasley_

Ron looked at us. "What that's my brother, How he know about you two and What does he mean train you guys?" Ron said reading the letter

"I don't know, my buddy here I guess want us to have mail I think and We wanted a job, so we applied to some magical places and go no where We are legal in muggle terms. I send word around places that did work with dragons a lot of places that had books on them we got turned us down saying too young too dangerous only one who got back to us was your brother, He said he would have to talk with Fudge about it. Fudge then saw us before your mother did asked about why we were sending random letters. He got yelled at for it though. We told him. We had a home but some what and had no money So he said, he would talk with someone. That was a goblin at Gringotts. He then told us he would get us the job, so what he did was asked us questions made sure they were up par with the stander ministry law and such. We weren't supposed to get it till we were sixteen that's what he said" I say

"That will be something, you two must be the youngest ever to get a job with dragons" Ron adds handing the letter back to me

Harry writes back to Charlie and Ron tells us where we can reach him. He sends the letter with his snowy owl He also named her Hedwig

The train passes some villages now we were getting closer to Hogwarts The candy lady came by and asked us if we want anything I told her we would take the lot and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the school what it was going to be like and such. We got there by night fall we were met by the gamekeeper Hagrid and we took boats across the river to get to the castle. It was me, Harry, Blaise and Neville in one boat Ron was with two sisters and a boy that knew him they were the boat right beside us

"The castle is huge" Neville adds looking at us.

"Yes that is how it is to be, also many things are in this lake, Mermaids, among other things I read in Hogwarts history" I add

"He's right, Also the inside of the school where we are to eat looks like the night sky I mean bewitched like it" Hermione adds

"I'm surprised You might be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I hope I'm Slytherin because Mr Salazar is my idol." I add.

Draco was not to far away and heard this and the rest of our conversation.

"Well Helga Hufflepuff was great compared to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. It is said that She made something with in the castle and no one has found it. Plus Slytherin was said to made the chamber of secrets and legend says that is why he left Hogwarts because of all pure blood and Muggle nonsense. Tell you truth said chamber is real" Harry said

"How can you be sure" One kid said from behind us.

"There is little about the chamber in Hogwarts history However, my family is related to him and a book was left and passed in my family, How ever it didn't end up with me. It ended up with my cousin's mom who was a muggle" Harry said

"Wait You half and Half?" A boy said I think Dean was his name

"Yes I don't care about Pure blood stats that is only for someone who hate's muggles and that would be Tom Riddle Jr also know as Voldemort" I say

Every one there shuddered expect Draco, his friends, Harry, and my self when I said that

Hagrid who was in front heard this as well (How in bloodly hell do they know that)

Drago was now amused "So if said Chamber does exist how would someone find it?" Drago friend said

"Your Gregory right?" I say - Drago looks at me and his friend nods

"To be honest, You must be Parseltongue or can speak to spiders, but I dought they would say anything. If that isn't possible you must find something that has lived a long time" Harry said

"Speak with spiders?" Ron said and shivered at same time

"Yes there are people like that, it is rare but if they share a close bond they can speak to them and talk in their tongue. Why do you think people feared Parseltongue years ago." Hermione adds

"Example Ron. Your brother he is a dragon tamer, He could have this bond. I have one with Werewolves, Wolves, Unicorns, Dogs, Loins. Harry has the same We might have even more" I say

All the students looked at us with wide eyes.

I sigh "Look I wasn't raised with my family I lived on the streets for most of my life, and a pack of Wolves took me in what I didn't know was one was a werewolf as well. I Bonded that way I was 5 years old till I was 7. Then an orphanage found me and I was there until last year, as for my magic I came in to it when I was four" I say

"What happen?" one of the twin sisters said

"He got hulled in to the ministry of magic and a lady by name of Bones was sent to find out why a four year old was there, Well to put it bunt He was bullied to the point He was bleeding to a pulp, His magic surged and He used a spell I never heard of and it hit His attacker and said spell almost killed him. He's in a metal hospital because of it" Harry said

A girl with Pigtails looked at us when she heard the name

"Hmm A spell you never heard of?" Drago said.

"Yes, but tell you truth I think the spell was the language of the dragons" I say

"Dragons what got you that idea?" Ron said

I sigh and take off my robe and put it on my lap then take off my shirt I had on.

"This." I add. Showing people my back. "No, Way that That can't be possible, No human has been like that since the founders of Hogwarts time. A boy said

"You know what this is?" Ron said "Yes, but it so dangerous, it could work in his favour or it could destroy him" The boy said "Well?" The other twin sister who was sitting with Ron said

The boy sighs – "He's a human shape shifter, Dragon to be exact. Said can transform in to dragon or stay one if they choose In his case I think he has all of it Legend states only a true descendent of Gryffindor could hold it but it was a rumour. More and more rumours passed down the years Scholars have found out that certain Male dragon breeds had this ability to be human.

One dragon, like being human so much that it mated with a human. That human was from the House of Black. How ever said person then gave birth to son who had the ability...

Drago looked at me then Harry, we then looked at Drago.

The one who gave birth died and the male dragon looked after him. Said son was gay and had a boy friend Said boy friend was from House of Malfoy. I don't know how the Potter blood line got it but records are veg after 13 Century and were lost until my family found books from then, If you want the books I can sell them to you Thousand Gold" The boy adds

I sigh and open My bag and look for my money pouch and Give him Five thousand.

"Give us all the books, any more information your family has and keep the change" Harry said

"What.. I can't take this much.. but I could get... Fine We have a deal the boy said He sighed took out and wrote to his family, he then wrapped the money in with the note he had and send it with his owl. Me and Harry sigh as we get close to the school

"No wonder the Black and Malfoy's hate each other, I always wonder that, Mom said it had to do with History" Drago said

"If that's true then why did your mother marry, your father. She is form the house of Black same with your Aunt Drago" I say looking at the blond

He shrugs "You got me there, I asked her after you told me that. She said she was young and rebellious and one thing lead to another, but since your god father is related to me you two we should look into that" Drago adds

"Ya I want to as well" Harry said sighing

Hagrid sighed "If those bloody rumours are true then, You should look for A Elder dragon that has been alive since the founders time or a den that has a dragon that has lived a long time so they could tell you. My Ma use to talk about this she said those born with that have high magic and can sense things plus they will have magic early, Hogwarts coming up" He adds

I look at Harry then Draco. "No wonder I had my magic at four" I add Harry sighs "Plus me at five" Harry adds

The boats moved from were they were gliding across the lake which was smooth as glass. Every one was staring at the castle now as they headed toward it. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Get Your heads down" Hagrid said as the first boats reached the cliff. Every one bent there heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of Ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

"Are we under the castle that is so cool" I say looking at my new friends

"Yes and we are about to head in, Every one this way" Hagrid adds

Every one was now crowded on platform and nodded and followed Hagrid we came up to a path and followed it up a narrow set of stairs, There was a huge door at the end of it Hagrid then took his huge hand and knocked three times before it opened to reveal a lady in a green emerald cloak Both me and Harry looked at her What we saw was that she had a very stern face and we thought this was not someone to cross.

"The first years Professor McGonagall" Hagrid adds

"Thank You Hagrid I will take it from here" She said as she pulled the door open wide

The Entrance Hall was so big I was amused at how big it was I looked at Harry then to Draco. Harry smiled while Draco grinned The stone walls were lit like the ones from Gringotts the ceiling was too high to make out while the marble staircase was magnificent as it went up towering the upper floors.

We all followed this teacher Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor We could hear voices from the door way to the right. Mcgonagall took us to a door and told us to wait here. It was a big room that held all of us. Some of us sighed

The girl that had the pigtails looked at me and sighed "So what you think it would be like here. Also I'm Susan Bones. That was my Aunt you met" She said with a smile

"Thomas James Draco Gryffindor/Potter and I don't know but I think it will be fun" I add with a smile

She nods and looks at me with a smile "So Rumour was true that you father was a direct decedent of Godric Gryffindor" Susan said

"Since you were the first to ask Yes but keep it on the down low if people knew I was also related to him they would ask questions I can't answer so I'm Potter" I say with a grin shaking her hand

"Thomas stop flirting with Pigtails and come over here" Harry said with a smile

Susan Blushed "On my way sexy" I add with a laugh All others laughed even Drago.

Mcgonagall sighed "Welcome to Hogwarts The start of term banquet will be shortly but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be something like your family. I know you miss you family but you can write to them on weekends or when you dont have classes Said classes take place with other houses or with your own house, you can spend free time in your house common room or where ever on the school grounds how ever cretin parts of the school are off limits that would be said at a later time, Each house is its own noble history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. The four houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While here your triumphs will earn you house points while rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup – A great honour" She said

I sigh "So how does the sorting work is it like a roulette?" I add with a sigh

"Mr Potter I don't know what you have hared about the sorting but just to make clear on all of you its nothing to be scared of. I will return when we are ready for you" she said and left

McGonagall came back a few minutes later and told us to follow her. We went through the door that was on the right and at the top was a stool There was a hat and it started to sing

"Oh The sharpest minds come and Go from Hogwarts, You may not think Im pretty. Don't judge a book by its cover I am smart you see. For I am the Hogwarts sorting Hat So try me on and You see. I can tell where you ought to be You might be in Gryffindor Wise, Brave and with a Loin's Heart those who sorted here dwell the brave at Heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry sets Gryffindor's apart.

There is a past with Slytherin that will come to be for you shall not be ashamed for Godric and Salazar will lead the way to truth and what will be found.

You might be in Hufflepuff – Loyal and fierce The gold and yellow stand out with there patience and Unafraid of toil, What they lack is what you can seek Those patient Hufflepuff are true.

Hufflepuff are just as loyal to there friends as Gryffindor so either or you might be. The past will come again Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin Godric, Helga, and Salazar will lead the way to to truth and what will be found.

or yet in Ravenclaw A sharp mind and wise if you have a ready mind this is where you might be where those of wit and learning will always find there kind

or yet in Slytherin – You will find meaning here, with real friends cunning and wise use any means to achieve there ends, In Slytherin history it will repeat it self Gryffindor and Slytherin has a past – As I said There is a past with Gryffindor that will come to be for you shall not be ashamed for Godric, Helga, and Salazar will lead the way to truth and what will be found.

So try me on and dont be afraid and dont get in a flap your in safe hands though I have none for I am a thinking cap." The hat said

The teachers blinked at what the hat said So do me and Harry.

McGonagall now had a parchment "When I call your name you will put on the hat and wait to be sorted" she siad

I sighed as I watched people be sorted in the end I became Hufflepuff and these were the others that were sorted in to my house with me. The others were sorted as well. I decided to make a list by house who was sorted in.

_Abbott Hanna – Hufflepuff _

_Bones Susan – Hufflepuff_

_Digory Cedric – Hufflepuff_

_Longbottom – Neville - Hufflepuff_

_Potter Thomas – Hufflepuff_

_Zabini Blaise – Hufflepuff_

_Boot Terry – Ravenclaw_

_Brocklehurst Mandy – Ravenclaw_

_Mac Dougal Morag - Ravenclaw _

_Patil Padma – Ravenclaw_

_Thomas Dean – Ravenclaw_

_Turpin Lisa – Ravenclaw_

_Brown Lavender – Gryffindor_

_Finnigan Seamus – Gryffindor_

_Granger Hermione – Gryffindor_

_Patil Parvati – Gryffindor_

_Potter Harry – Gryffindor_

_Weasley Ron – Gryffindor_

_Bulstrode Millicent – Slytherin_

_Crabbe Vincent - Slytherin_

_Gregory Goyle - Slytherin_

_Malfoy Drago – Slytherin _

_Nott Theodore – Slytherin_

_Parkinson Pansey – Slytherin_

After the last name was called McGonagall went back to the staff table and He made announcement about where we could go then food was set at our tables. How ever I sighed and went towards to back of the great hall along with my food. My house mates noticed this and some shrugged it off. My cousin Harry saw this and came to join meBlaise who also saw this came and sat with us Malfoy and his friends as well. The teachers looked on while we ate. One gave me a huge stare I don't know I was asking Blaise how he was with his family. The other houses blinked at this Gryffindor and Slytherin as well.

I saw this and got mad "What the fuck are you guys staring at, I don't care about Pure-blood stats or Rivalries between houses, these guys are my friends I could care less what the school thinks. Also I don't care about what you guys think about me or Harry, I also could care less about Slytherin house and there attitude towards Gryffindor how ever I will make an acceptation for a few people that want to be my friend Also If any one calls me or others that are muggle born a mudblood I will hex them where the sun doesn't shine and I will face punishment for that. This school should be about pride, Loyalty and respect. What if other magical schools found out that this school bullied people based on there blood, or based on rivalry that has been going on since Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin where here. The four house founders would be ashamed of us" I yelled

My cousin sighs "He's right and I agree with him, I don't care if these guys are from Slytherin they respected me when I got the train unlike the rest of you bastards you just gossiped about me and my cousin, Ya I am the boy who lived who gives a fuck. I Care that the dark lord killed my family but it made me stronger I have an aunt who is muggle she use to be friends with one of the teacher's here same with my mother how ever when they found out they were wizards my aunt cut them off completely I hate my aunt because of it yes I am different but it doesn't mean you should break a friendship based on that. I hate her because when she took me in she abused me, her husband raped me, even her son bashed me to the point I was almost dead. You say I am the boy who lived. If I died then what. What would you all do. I don't care about the dark lord or his death eaters or the fact he's hurt family's in this room, All I know is that he is a jealous bastard who hates muggle borns just because his father was one His mother is a slut she want a male she couldn't have and you know what she did gave him a love potion. I'm very sorry to the family's he has hurt or family's he has killed who have relatives here. I think this school needs a change in ways of respect" Harry said yelling as well

Dumbledore blinks (How can he know that information and I Didn't know that when I left him there i knew he would have hard time growing up but i didn't want it to end like that) he thought

Sanpe blinked (Someone must left them information, I should find out) He thought

A Ghost who never visits the great hall now appeared – some from Ravenclaw Gasp

"This young man is right. I never seen such Loyalty to the school. My Mother Rowena Ravenclaw along with Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin would be ashamed this school back then we had hard times. Many of the students were muggle born. Some put in Slytherin, among the house. Pure-blood stats yes he is right we did fight over that years ago. I know for the fact out of the students here half are muggle born Some are in Slytherin as well they hid the fact they are muggle born because of what this young boy pointed out fear. We shouldn't fear what we don't know.

Salazar didn't hate muggle borns, he just hated the one ones who were over arrogant towards pure bloods that's where this fighting began

One Teacher on staff right now I will not say there name they were put in Slytherin and is muggle born" She said

Then she came to me and Harry and whispered to us "I know of your blood line and the truth you seek is with in the school, you just need to find it" She said and left.

We nod and sigh at the same time and look at every one before going back to our food

The ghosts were shocked about this as well but nodded in her agreement

The Weasley family minus there sister and other brothers were shocked and surprised at the same time. The twins asked Ron what happen on the train and Ron told them Minus the letter from there brother.

The rest of the school was shocked teachers as well at what just happen even Dumbledore. The whole school started talking about what we said during the rest of supper, How ever My self, Vincent, Gregory, and Blaise, and Drago just talked about other things. While Harry open the letters he got the one from Tonks and the one he received when Storm came.

_1st letter_

_Dear Harry your going to Hogwarts this year hope this makes you I want to tell you that I am you godfather. My Name is Sirius Black. You might know me because of the Malfoy's. Look I know you might trust them but some people don't trust them but I do somewhat because they are family. Any way Watch for Snape. I think he still holds a grudge for what we did as kids. I was surprised that Tonks found you any way. I wrote this and gave it to her she sent me a message just before she left you guys after you talked with her Thomas Alice loved you, don't forget that both of you enjoy your term. Also Hedwig your owl will know where to find me she came with him if you want to write back_

_Sirius Black._

_2nd Letter. _

_Mr Potter we are to inform you that your new setup has been arranged Everything including your parents wills that we would like you to look at. Dumbledore has not seen this because it is a blood copy they made sure two copies of the will were made and he wasn't in both of them. Your first holiday please come see us ask for Gordon he is your manger for both you and Thomas Inclosed is your new vault Key._

_Gringotts__ – Head __Goblin_

I sigh as Harry shows me the letters. I nod and we think about what we just did. Who knows we might get the school to change bit by bit. I sigh and put the letters in my bag.. The night came and supper was over and we were to go to our dorms.

The Hufflepuff dorms were by the Kitchens while my cousins was in the highest tower. We said our good byes as the hall was made in to groups.


End file.
